The Wrath of the Kohona Horseback Postal Service
by lilacbird
Summary: Letters, parcels, packages EVERYWHERE, in complete irreparable dissarray. Of course, he had volunteered to clear up the explosion. So why were they chasing him? Sort-of LeexSakura


Odd, poorly-composed piece of writing I thought up off the top of my head

**An odd piece of writing I thought up off the top of my head.**

**--**

"Hey, kid! Get back here!"

"I am sorry! I did not mean to ruin your deliveries! I tripped! Honest!"

A very flustered Rock Lee broke into a full sprint, followed closely by furious employees of the Kohona Horseback Postal Service. How on Earth did he get himself into this mess? He had been innocently running his daily laps around Kohona when suddenly he was flying through the air, and happened to collide with the postal service's load. Letters, parcels, packages EVERYWHERE, in complete, irreparable disarray. Of course, he had volunteered to clear up the explosion. So why were they chasing him?

The commotion attracted the attention of the village drunk, who was previously unconscious at the side of the road. He looked up to see a leprechaun being chased by an army of screaming, uniformed men on horseback, clouds of dust trailing from their heels.

The drunk took one look at the bottle of sake in his hand, and tossed it over his shoulder.

Lee bolted around the corner and leaned against the wall, panting. At that very moment, Haruno Sakura happened to be passing by.

"Lee?" She said, confused at Lee's troubled state. "Are you OK?"

No sooner had Lee looked up at her, when a cry of "Hey! He's over here!" was heard.

"Lee…" Sakura was about to add 'what did you do THIS time?', but was cut off by her own surprise as Lee grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Sorry Sakura-san, but there is no time to explain!" Lee cried back to Sakura as they hurtled down the street.

Sakura looked back to see a gang of livid postal-workers on horseback tailing them.

"Lee!" She shouted angrily "What did you do?"

Lee shook his head.

"It was not my fault!"

After what seemed like hours of running, the postal workers still hadn't given up, and all Lee and Sakura seemed to have gained was a little distance between them and their attackers.

"St…Stop!" Gasped Sakura eventually "I… I can't… run… any more…" She wheezed between pants.

"S-Sakura-san!" Cried Lee, concerned for the girl he loved. "Are you all right?"

"Just… just give me a minute…" Sakura coughed, doubled over and gasping for breath.

"Sakura…!" They didn't have a minute! The workers were gaining on them with each passing second. But Lee couldn't leave his dear Sakura-san! What should he do?

Lee clenched his fists, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Forgive me, Sakura-san!" He cried, and grabbed her by the wrist and scooped her up in his arms. With that he took off again full sprint.

"Lee!" Sakura shrieked, her exhaustion forgotten. "Put me down this instant!"

"I am sorry! I am so, so sorry!" Lee said, his face burning.

Meanwhile the former village drunk was passing by again, and was amazed to see that the leprechaun had acquired himself a girlfriend.

"Lee, you baka, this is a dead-end!" Sakura shouted.

Lee looked up frantically at the wall that boxed them in. They weren't THAT high… Even carrying Sakura, he was sure he could make it.

Sakura let out a horrified screech as Lee leapt into the air, using the walls to help him on their way up to the rooftops.

"Arghhh! Leeee!" Sakura flung her arms around Lee's neck, clinging on for dear life, terrified. Her face was buried in his hair, and her chest pressed awkwardly to the side of his head.

"Nggh… Sa… Sakura…" Lee managed to croak through clenched teeth, sure that if she stayed like that for just one more second his head would burst into flames. He shut his eyes tight, he did not want to violate Sakura by looking at her so inappropriately!

"Don't close your eyes, baka!" Sakura screamed, horrified.

Lee obediently opened his eyes. And nearly fainted.

Sakura yelped and tightened her grip around Lee's neck as she felt his hold on her loosen.

"D-Don't drop me!"

Just as Lee was on the brink of loosing his battle to stay conscious, he was saved by shouts of:

"Damn! We lost 'em!"

"If I ever see that kid again, I swear I'll…"

"Haa… Come on, lets get back to work. We've got a lot of explaining to do when the Boss comes snooping…"

Both Lee and Sakura, still on the rooftop, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank… Thank goodness" Breathed Sakura.

"Yeah…" Lee agreed.

"Umm… Lee?"

"Yes?"

Sakura went pink.

"You can out me down now."

"O-Oh! Y-Yes, of course…" Stuttered Lee, flustered and blushing furiously, setting Sakura down.

"Th-Thankyou." Said Sakura, just as embarrassed. "And… Lee?"

"Yes?" Lee asked warily.

"You're nose is bleeding."

"Ah…"

--

**The End! It's poorly-composed and lacks a strong plot, I know. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know please!**


End file.
